Who?
by Beautiful One
Summary: Harry is descending into crazyness a result of Sirius's death and does the unthinkable he gets back together with Cho. A Secret Love letter for Lupin? Someone's in love with a 1st year? Mashed Potatoes?
1. Dear Diary

**Summary- It's Harry's sixth year and he's in denial about the horror of the last. Confused and a little...off he decides to get back together with Cho. (gag) Yet, his friends don't seem to notice plauged with their own troubles. Not to mention a mysterious stalker hanging about with an odd obsession with mashed potatoes...**

**I don't want to spoil any of the future hook ups so please just Enjoy the story...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter but if I did their would be no girls and well use your imagination...this is a Pg 13 story..**

**Author's note- This is just a update chapter giving you a sense of where Harry is mentally and just general funnyness. The next chapter will really start the story off. Please R & R we like to hear other people's opinions. This is the first story written by Micha, Megan and Matt and hopefully not our last. **

**Enjoy... **

**

* * *

**_Dear Journal that's so not a diary,_

_Yet, another year of Hogwarts has begun but it seems much quieter without Fred and George around. Last year despite the whole Umbridge thing and thing that I have blocked out because of severe emotional trauma was pretty awesome though my hand does ache sometimes. It was the beginning of something real special too though it was ended terribly. Cho and I started our relationship in our fifth year but ended up parting on bad terms. She gave me my first kiss and stole my heart away. We are officially back together now and it feels better to have someone to...talk to. It's so not about the awesome snogging that's just a nice benefit. Ron and Hermione are entranced in their own little worlds sometimes it feels like there on another planet or something. Hermione is still pining after Ron and he still has no idea what so ever. Men! I mean...STUPID MAGICAL COMPOSER INK PEN!! Note: Next time write freehand...in pencil. I never got to see Hermione and Ron over summer but I did get to see a lot of someone....someone I despise with all my being...and I don't mean Anne Rice....DAMN YOU ANNE! MAYFAIR'S SUCK! whoa..ok I'm alright now. I got this job over the summer because Uncle Vernon was being all pissy about me freeloading or whatever...so I got a job at this bookstore and it was really great. UNTIL we got a regular customer... none other than Draco Malfoy he came in everyday and browsed the Japanese comic book section first of all what a closet on only nerds read those...manga things haha loser. Anyway, he came in everyday and never even bought anything! What the hell! I swear he was just there to torment me and it worked. Totally tormented...Uber tormented...totally super uber tormented. Well, that's over now and It's a fresh new year. I bet it'll just be all quiet and normal and I'll do my homework and be all with Cho. Oh speaking of Cho I gotta go meet her at breakfast. _

_Signed,_

_Harry "Stud Muffin" Potter_

_

* * *

_ Harry hid his diary...no wait his "journal" in his trunk at the end of his bed and headed down to breakfast. The dorm was quiet as the whole school should have been in the great hall. Yet, not everyone must have been that hungry as the door creaked open and a mysterious figure took Harry's journal from the trunk. The figure read the latest entry chuckling at the weird awkward angry Harry language. Perhaps, Harry's wish would not come true and this year would prove to be the biggest adventure of his life. 


	2. The Turkey Leg and My Heart

**Summary- It's Harry's sixth year and he's in denial about the horror of the last. Confused and a little...off he decides to get back together with Cho. (gag) Yet, his friends don't seem to notice plauged with their own troubles. Not to mention a mysterious stalker hanging about with an odd obsession with mashed potatoes...**

**I don't want to spoil any of the future hook ups so please just Enjoy the story...**

**Author's Note- Yay! We gotz reviews. --(does a review dance)-- Ok ok...A nice little fact inspired by one of the reviews about me is that I am obsessed with anime/manga. I read and watch them constantly and respect them as an ARt. We just thought it would be funny to have Harry be a manga hater. His response to poor Draco's condition is how like half of my highschool responds to it ect. :-)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter but if I did I would kill Hermione and Ginny off every chapter in new exciting ways and just kill Cho once cause she's not even really worth it...hahaha...ok...ehem.... Enjoy the story..**

---------------------

"So, then I was like the correct pronunciation is Po-tat-o. Ha ha ha. Uh... Ron...Ron...RON!!" 

Ron looked up from his plate meeting Hermione's glare of fury. With a gulp he managed to force one of those awkward smiles he's widely known for causing her to soften immediately. Of course in his little world of ignoring the bluntly obvious he failed to realize the reason she could let her anger slip away so easily.

"Oh Ron, were you paying attention at all?"

"I'm eating! It's a very demanding thing you know! I have to chew then chew some more so I don't like choke and die! Do you want me to choke Hermione?!"

"Of course...not."

Hermione sighed aimlessly tossing her food around her plate. Only to be interrupted by the tremendous giggles and massive silence that washed over the great hall. Everyone's attention focused on Hogwarts hottest couple Harry and Cho. They greeted the much appreciated attention with some shy smiles and little waves parting with a peck on the cheek. Ron smiled gleefully as Hermione battled the urge to throw up. Harry finally joined his friends at the Gryffindor table getting a few congratulations from some of the envious underclassman.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late had to pick up Cho."

Harry grabbed a plate quickly piling it up with everything in sight.

"No problem Harry. You do what you have to for the girl you like."

Hermione's heart instantly sank into utter despair hearing such words from her beloved. Yet, he still chose to ignore all of her obvious advances the sadness was just too much for her.

"Oh, Harry got a girlfriend big bloody whoop! Some of us care more about our education than pathetic "adolescent" romances!"

Harry and Ron bust out laughing trying not to knock down their goblets.

"Your only saying that because you don't have anyone to share a "adolescent" romances with." Ron blurted out thoughtlessly stuffing a turkey leg into his mouth.

Hermione slammed her goblet on the table and ran out of the great hall. Ron looked to Harry dumbfounded still mauling the leg. Harry dragged Ron out of the hall to find Hermione crying around the corner.

"I'm sorry Hermione. You know I care about you. Please don't cry I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just stupid sometimes." Ron stated between bites of the leg he was still clutching in his right hand.

Harry somehow nods apologetically.

"He's very stupid."

"HEY!"

Suddenly as Ron was about to stupidly debate his stupidity time seems to stop or like get dramatically slow. As a mysterious girls comes down the hall her hair being blown back by a equally mysterious wind.

A goddess actually residing in Hogwarts. The girl I have been dreaming about all my life. Hair of gold and the eyes of lavender. Surrounded by an aura of original beauty.

The girl passes the trio not even noticing them she goes into the great hall. Ron's heart feels like it's going to explode out of his chest as he manages to whisper one word.

"Goddess."

Hermione sniffles wiping away her tears.

"Goddess? What are you talking about Ron?"

Ron grabs a hold of Harry's shoulders shaking him violently.

"Did you see her?! My dream girl! She's real Harry! There is some beauty hidden within the old crumbling walls of Hogwarts!"

Hermione twitches a bit her hands fashioning themselves into fists. Her teeth slowly grinding together as she tried to contain her anger.

"You little idiotic raving Prat! How can you say..."

"Did you see her Hermione! I think I'm in love! She's just perfect."

Harry slowly breaks away from Ron trying to create some distance between him and Hermione. He glances in the great hall finding the apparent goddess sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Ron. You're supposed goddess is a first year." Harry explained pointing to the young girl laughing merrily with her friends.

"No way man! She looks at least fourth year material."  
"Oh great now you're a bloody pervert! One of those cradle robbing fondlers!"

"Excuse me Hermione! There has been no fondling...Yet! Hahaha!"

Hermione screams in frustration slamming Ron out of her way into the wall.

"Go to hell Ronald Weasley!" She screams yet again before marching down the hall. Harry throws himself beside Ron along the wall rather than being slammed against it as Hermione furiously departed.

"Hmm...wonder what's bothering her. Anyway...we have to come up with a plan to get miss goddess to go out with me."

"Hell no. I'm not condemning myself just so you can get lucky with miss jail bait!"

"What's with all the negativity? What she's only eleven. No big deal."

"You're Sixteen! It's wrong man...oh so wrong!"

"Heh, yes it is RON..oh very RON! Hahaha."

"You're scaring me...uh see you..later...or something." Harry rushes into the great hall getting a seat by Seamus.

Ron takes a bite of his turkey leg and walks down the hall creating a fool proof plan to get his beloved. Inside the great hall everything seems normal as children and faculty eat and chat amongst themselves but within this crowd of supposed innocence lyes anything but.

"I love you, Harry."

"What did you just say?"

"SHUT UP! And eat your damn mashed potatoes fool! Mashy Mashy potatoes for my baby kaby waby."

An element of creepiness settles unknowingly upon the great hall with un-descent images involving mashed potatoes flashes past the mind of one disturbed individual.


	3. Love me not

**Summary- It's Harry's sixth year and he's in denial about the horror of the last. Confused and a little...off he decides to get back together with Cho. (gag) Yet, his friends don't seem to notice plauged with their own troubles. Not to mention a mysterious stalker hanging about with an odd obsession with mashed potatoes... **

**I don't want to spoil any of the future hook ups so please just Enjoy the story...**

**Author's Note- I guess this story is considered OoC...but it isn't really. After the whole tramatic events of last year with serious and umbridge or for instance when Harry punches Draco the characters suffered...emotion trama...now their all messed up with love friendship hate...mashed potatoes,..it's all connected. Bwahahah were having so much fun with this story. I'm glad some peoples reviewed we sort of lose hope when there are none. :-)  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter but if I did...I would have Kassia join the cast having numerous romantic encounters with any remotely attractive character.. Enjoy the story..**

---------------------

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He...loves me much more than that disgusting gutter whore first year." 

Hermione drops her last rose petal off the castle roof. This was such a stupid idea anyway. Such a smart, beautiful girl like herself shouldn't be wasting her time plucking petals to see if Ron really likes her. Oh, that Ron Weasley boy was trouble from the start. Wizardry boys.

"What the hell are you doing up here Granger?! Don't you have like twelve classes to go to?"

Hermione glared at the pathetic excuse for a wizard Draco Malfoy. The one boy who actually rivaled her in intelligence at Hogwarts though seems absolutely impossible if you actually meet him. He was a greasy little punk with too much money and too little style. Though, his hair was surprisingly looking good not slicked back and all perfect looking. She wondered what product he used before realizing what she was doing. He was the only student who knew of her time traveling watch besides Ron and Harry because he had one too. Which seemed totally ludicrous considering he just plainly..."evil".

"I didn't feel like class today! So just leave me alone you pathetic worm!"

"Touche...You know that flower thing never works. Especially with roses...I would use a Tulip."

Hermione cleared her throat trying to avoid the awkward silence that followed Draco's flower comments. Was he actually being nice and trying to help her?

"You like flowers?"

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?"

Draco pulled out a Dandelion and started plucking it whispering quietly to himself.

"Why aren't you using a Tulip?"

"Well... a Tulip is for hopeless love and mine isn't."

"MY LOVE ISN"T HOPELESS! DAMMIT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTUALLY BEING NICE TO ME!"

"Ron has no idea you like him and rumor is he's eyeing some first year anyway. You should give it up and go for someone you click with. Like...hmm.."

"I don't want to hear your stupid opinion about my love life!"

"Just stating the obvious. Oh! I got it. You should try things out with Angelina Johnson or like Katie bell..everyone knows those girls are butch enough for you."

Hermione's jaw drops in shock as she marches to the door. He couldn't have insulted her more if he had tried.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione's hand hovered over the door handle. Draco Malfoy had actually apologized to her and seriously. A spell gone wrong perhaps? Or a cruel joke she didn't know about yet?

"I shouldn't talk about love anyway. It's not like I'm an expert or anything. I'm just in a bad mood."

"After everything that has happened over the last six years you choose to apologize over that?!"

"Yeah, guess so I am a pathetic little worm remember. It's just my style."

"Why did you bring your dandelion up here?"

"To do the same thing you were doing. Damn, I would have expected someone as smart as you to get that pretty quick. Maybe you should get to class. Anyway I'm off."

Draco hurry past Hermione down the stairs. Hermione followed trying to catch up with the Slytherin nuisance. He stopped to straighten his robes as Hermione flew into him causing them both to tumble down the stair case.

"Oh, sorry I was going a bit to fast."

A piece of parchment flew across the floor as the two stare at each other suspiciously. Draco throws Hermione off of his and darts for the letter only to watch it fly into Hermione's hands.

"I would have expected more from a wizard of your skill Draco. Let's see...hmm...Dear Professor Lupin..."

"Give it back Granger or I'll make you regret it!"

Hermione blushes a bit and is struck with a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!"

Draco calls out a spell quickly stuffing the letter in his bag. Hermione finally stops laughing wiping the tears from her eyes as she notices similar tears in Draco's.

"Uh...I'm sor"

"Shut up Granger! I hate you and if you tell anyone about this I'll fucking kill you!"

Draco ran away hugging his bag.

"This is like an episode of the twilight zone."

She quickly checks the floor for crazed dolls and shivers.

"I hate dolls..."

She continues down the hall not noticing the lone doll watching her from around the corner.

"Tee hee hee."


	4. Letters

**Summary- It's Harry's sixth year and he's in denial about the horror of the last. Confused and a little...off he decides to get back together with Cho. (gag) Yet, his friends don't seem to notice plauged with their own troubles. Not to mention a mysterious stalker hanging about with an odd obsession with mashed potatoes... **

**I don't want to spoil any of the future hook ups so please just Enjoy the story...**

**Author's Note- This chapter is one of the funniest ones so far..but I expect to be saying things like that everytime...we thought of this completely out of our minds not like drunk or anything just high on sugar and caffeine..which can make you just as crazy. º¿º Thank you to all who actually reviewed me..and i hope more people choose to voice their opinions on this chappie. :-)  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter but if I did...I would make Harry a vampyre and Draco a vampyre slayer and have them all i hate you die evil spawn of a devil i don't believe in then they would be like i love thee snogsnogsnog lets destroy anne rice snogsnogsnog lets go to walmart snogsnogsnog buffy? muahahah...ehem...uh...**

**Enjoy the story.. **

**( Please review)**

**--------------------------------------------- **

"Okay, so I'll be wearing a purple velvet top with no sleeves and like swede laces coming up the middle totally corsety. Plus, like this awesome purple velvet mini and some black leather knee high lace up boots."

Harry flashes her a fake smile and nods trying to finish his homework. He had to have something to keep him from dropping dead of boredom.

"Harry, what are you going to be wearing?"

"Uh...a black turtle neck and some gray..slightly baggy gray jeans with white sneakers...a leather jacket and some shades to complete the intimidating bad-ass look...so we'll look totally awesome together."

Cho smiles and kisses her boyfriend on the cheek. She was so proud of his newly found fashion sense that she had of course instilled in the poor boy. Then on cue Hermione walks into the library smashing Cho's wonderful mood into a million pieces. She despised the pathetic red head who just insisted to follow her boyfriend like a lovesick puppy dog. She was a loser and was obviously head or heels for Harry. Who wouldn't be? He was the boy who lived his fame stretching the wizardry world far and wide. One of these days she would show that freak who's boss too. No one messes with her toys and gets away with it.

"Gotta run darling. See you at supper."

Cho gracefully walked away sticking her nose up at Hermione as she passed.

"Having fun with miss prissy pants?"

"She doesn't wear pants..it's too un-ladylike!"

The two friends were thrown into fits of laughter over the obviously lame joke. (That seemed really funny at one in the morning after a few pixie sticks and like twenty seven sodas)

"Okay, you won't believe what I just found out!"

"What? Oh my goodness...Dumbledore's really a woman! I knew it."

"Draco has a secret crush."

"Oh...him. Who cares! Unless like he has a crush on Snape or something then I so wanna know."

Hermione was about o confess Draco's love for Lupin when he walks into the library somberly. The tears of earlier playback in her mind and she chooses not to. He glances over and quickly runs out the embarrassment probably too much for him.

"Hey, are you gonna tell me?!"

"Uh..maybe later."

"Whatever, have you seen Ron today?"

"No, and I'm glad. I'll beat him to a bloody pulp if I do...not good for my goody good rep...You know."

Harry sighs slamming his book shut.

"If you like him so much tell him. I'm getting sick of this."

"He already has a kindergarten lover. I wouldn't want to ruin the little time he has with her until he gets carted away to Juvenile hall."

Other students start glancing over to Harry and Hermione hearing bits and pieces of their conversation.

"You're going to ruin Ron's good name talking like that. Damn it Hermione grow up."

Harry walks out of the library exhausted from arguing with Hermione and there still was a lot of day left. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight and he gets the oddest feeling that someone is watching him. He turns about looking for the source of his uneasiness but finds nothing. He quickly walks down the hall as the feeling seems to increase sending him into a sprint. He zooms past students the feeling lingering in his bones. Finally he makes it to the Great Hall finding it filled with students studying for their upcoming classes. With a sigh of relief he finds a seat and rests his head on the cool wooden surface. Just then two pieces of parchment slide across the table hitting his head. He quickly looks up seeing no one around just groups of students conversing on the far end of his table. He picks up the first piece of parchment and reads:

_Dear four eyed loser geek,_

_If she told you anything I'll kill you too and your owl if ...you say anything. Well, maybe not your owl because she's just all pretty and sweet. I wish I had an owl...anyway. You're so dead though..and it will be all painful and junk. Like Japanese water tort- (Turn page)_

_-ure just like a hundred times more..you know..painful. Very worse...is that like a saying very worse? Hmm...I don't know._

_With Love,_

_You know who the probable killer of you if you tell anyone but not Hedwig because she's so darn cute._

"Bloody hell. I hope this ones better."

_Dear my Dearest Harry,_

_I WROTE YOU A POEM!!!_

_Roses are red violets are blue. Do you like mashes potatoes? I bet they would look good on you. Mashy Mashy Potatoes all over your body. As I caress your..._

Harry quickly closes the letter tearing it to shreds. His heart races as he glances around the Great Hall once more.

"Every fucking year! Every fucking year some freaky ass shit starts fucking with me! Why me?! Why?!"

Harry spots Seamus walking out and races to catch up with him.

"Hey, Seamus where you headed?"

"Uh...we have a potions class remember?"

"Oh do we Ha ha..must have slipped my mind. Well, let's walk together. Do you like mashed potatoes?"

"They're alright."


	5. What lies beneath

**Summary- It's Harry's sixth year and he's in denial about the horror of the last. Confused and a little...off he decides to get back together with Cho. (gag) Yet, his friends don't seem to notice plauged with their own troubles. Not to mention a mysterious stalker hanging about with an odd obsession with mashed potatoes...**

**I don't want to spoil any of the future hook ups so please just Enjoy the story...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter but if I did...I would be rich**

**Author's note- This is the longest chapter so far. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy..**

**(Please Review)**

**-------------------------**

The sun was high in the sky and the warm freeze of the fleeting summer felt nice against his skin. Ron had been laying here alone for a while now escaping his seemingly endless classes and pondering a certain person. Astara was her name his dream girl he thought it was magnificently beautiful as she was a perfect name for a goddess. Forbidden fruit ripe for the plucking oh he was feeling good a bit naughty but good. Not even her last name could bring him down now. It was a definite shock to find out who she really unexpectedly on his way to Divination class.

The class had just got out as Ron turned the corner. He had lost track of time frolicking aimlessly through the flowers. Harry hurried past him not noticing the red head at all.

"Hey Ron! Did you get the homework? She made the assignment disappear before I could jot it down." Neville asked trying to free a hand from a pile of books.

"I didn't get to class? Didn't anyone notice?"

"Sorry I didn't not...." Before Neville could finish he lost his balance knocking him and Ron to the on man watch out next time." Ron barley got out before his goddess came strutting down the hall.

She was as entrancing as ever her mysterious wind blowing other students papers all over the hall.

"Beautiful." Ron whispered as she stopped beside Neville.

"You should be more careful you could have gotten hurt." Her voice slithering around Ron making him smile in delight. She gave him a little smile and walked into Divinations.

"She smiled at me?!"

"Oh, do you know Astara?"

"Uh...No not really."

"Oh, she's really nice I'm proud to have her attending Hogwarts with me. All the Longbottom's go here and it's cool to have two at once."

Ron's jaw dropped staring at Neville in disbelief. His goddess was a Longbottom?

"Yeah, I know she doesn't seem like me huh? She's all graceful and smart and stuff. She's like my second cousin and she's staying with my grandma and I."

Ron held onto the wall trying to put everything together when a wave of relief washed over him. He smiled devilishly and put his arm around Neville's shoulders. He held back his giddy laughter and resurrected a calm voice.

"So, you think you could formally introduce me late?"

"Sure, she loves making new friends."

"Good. Good. Bwhahaha."

"What was that?"

"Nothing...I got something in my throat."

Ron let a whirlwind of leaves brush past him then decided to actually attend his potions class. He needed to get a little of quality time with his new best friend Neville.

The potions class was pretty much full when he took his seat by Neville not surprised he was sitting alone. After all he was the worst student in the class. Hermione glanced back at her friend who would rather take a seat with a health risk than her.

_I hate you Ronald Weasley._

Hermione hit her head on the table not noticing the seat beside her being filled. She glanced up to find none other than Draco Malfoy glaring back at her.

"My life sucks."

"Suck it up Granger all the other seats are taken."

"Slytherins can't sit with Gryfindors."

"Tell that to Melany and Geoffrey."

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin side witnessing the blossoming inter-house relationship. She noticed Harry all chummy with Seamus and her stomach started turning in knots. Her self pity was interrupted though by the door flying open revealing the potions master Severus Snape in a red beret. He seemed to glide weightlessly across the floor while cheesy old romantic music played and little birdie flew all around him.

"Where is that music coming from?" Harry whispered looking for a radio or something.

"It's the music of LOVE Harry! Real undeniable love."

The birds chirped in agreement landing softly on Professor Snape's desk. The class was in total awe...undeniable fear and awe.

"I thought we could recite poetry today! Wouldn't that be nicer than boring old potions stuff."

Harry cringed at the thought of poetry flash backs of the stalker letter kept running through his mind. He raised his eyebrow...suddenly suspicions of his overly creepy potions professor. He could be pedofile material...defiantly.

"Does anyone have a poem to start off? No? Oh well, I happen to have one."

One of his birds drops a piece of parchment into his hands.

"Let's see..."

_Roses are red, _

_violets are blue, _

_my heart is yours _

_won't you give me yours too?_

Harry's suspicions seemed to be multiplying by the second as Snape became the leading suspect. He should have known that crazy chap would pull something like this.

"Well? CLAP YOU BLOODY FOOLS!"

The class broke out into applause as he bowed shamelessly.

"I want everyone to write a poem about someone you love! Now!"

Ten minutes later...

"Go on! We're waiting Neville!"

"Uh...okay...My poems called Trevor."

_You're green and sweet_

_and you like eating meat_

_which is odd_

_even when you don't like cod_

_despite all of that_

_I'm happy not to have a cat_

_because you look cool in a hat_

"That was just so beautiful Neville! Twelve gold stars!"

Neville smiled happy with himself. Though he didn't know what gold stars were he assumed they were good.

"Draco your next. Make me proud!"

"My poems called Secret love."

Hermione grinned knowing full well that the poem was about their defense against the dark arts teacher. Considering she had seen a letter that Draco had written confessing his love for him. She had to use this to her advantage soon.

_Eyes of truth stare me down from afar. _

_Forcing me to strive for the goodness I was meant to destroy. _

_It's more than lust and sometimes hurts _

_I wouldn't trade it anywhere _

_Always and forever will it be my curse_

_You've never really looked my way and really seen_

_I can't help but see you shining as you do_

_I won't give you up_

_I'll just look_

The class voluntarily begun clapping finding the poem actually good. Draco walked back no visible emotion on his face.

"That was terrible! You call that a poem the end didn't even rhyme..gees Draco. Ron come on and read your little failure."

"My poem's entitled Goddess."

_She moves like the wind_

_Weaving through the trees _

_Pushing the darkness aside_

_Exposing the light of purity that resides in her heart_

_Her eyes pools of starlight filling me with meaning_

_Her body with curves of woman_

_Awakening every ache and desire within_

_Us together as one swaying back and forth in ecstasy_

_Feeling her warm throbbing..._

"Alright! That...a that's enough."

"Whoa, Weasley's a pervert." Draco whispered.

"Shut up Draco."

"I guess I see why you want him so bad. Heh."

"I'm not finished my poem!" Ron whined being hushed back to his seat.

"Maybe I should have added a pg warning.."

"Ok Hermione come on up."

"My poems entitled I hate you, stupid dirty little whore."

_How dare you barge into my life and take what's mine_

_You walk ignorantly down th halls gathering the souls of your prey_

_what's your deal?_

_He's mine_

_He's hers_

_You're ugly and dumb_

_but you're kinda thin and pretend to be something your not_

_We all hate you but you have no idea_

_Poor boys at your feet unaware of your true disgusting self_

_Tricked too easily to provide any way to prove their intellect_

_I hate you._

_Stupid dirty little whore_

Snape gave her a standing ovation proud of her hate and anger though it wasn't exactly the assignment.

"The best work you've done all year. Let those hateful emotions out!" He wipes a tear from his eye signaling for the last reader to come up.

Harry walks to the from of the room glaring suspiciously at Snape who doesn't really notice feeding his birdies.

"My poem's called Save me."

_I haven't met you or maybe I have_

_My chosen one_

_My soul mate_

_My one and only love_

_Others have brushed against my heart but you have yet to try_

_I wish you would come up and say hi_

_Unless you like mashes potatoes_

_I HATE mashed potatoes_

_Please save me_

"Just terrible as I expected. Oh look the bell better scurry off children."

"I thought Harry was with Cho."

"He is." Hermione replied packing her bag.

"That was a pretty weird poem for someone with a girlfriend already."

"Whatever Draco I wasn't paying attention. I have to find out what's with Ron okay."

Draco glances at Harry making sure to stick close to Seamus.

"Now down to business Draco. We are gonna make a little deal..."

Neville approached Harry gripping a piece of parchment.

"Ahem... Ronald Weasley here forth does not require your help in retrieving his goddess. He also asks that you return his self composer pen and wished you the best." Neville smiles and walks out of the room to meet Ron.

"What was that about?"

"I think Ron and I aren't best friends anymore."


End file.
